


Goraan- Young One

by InuShiek



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odahviing is glad to have Paarthurnax as a friend- someone he can speak with even when no other dovah understand his decision to help the Dovahkiin. The things they do besides talk are a nice bonus though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goraan- Young One

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ghira](http://decepticon.co.vu/post/100433592332/someone-pls-write-me-im-a-paarthurnax-odahviing)!! (not going to lie, I totally watched [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko0HN2E9Bp8), [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp7c9zZUW5w), and referred to [this](http://www.primagames.com/games/elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/primaguides/292/gameplay/8311/1))

Paarthurnax hums at the distinct sound of wings moving air and opens his eyes. “You have returned,” he booms before the other dov has even ascended enough to be seen.

"Lok vah koor!" the newcomer shouts, calming the weather.

The elder dragon’s eyes narrow as Odahviing prepares to land. He remains perched atop his word wall.

Odahviing lands with less grace than usual, folding his wings in tight. “The Dovahkiin encountered a dov too strong for single combat. She refused to acknowledge Alduin’s viik- defeat. We were forced to slay her.”

"It pleases me that you assist the Dovahkiin’s heyv- their quest to protect mortals from Alduin’s remaining followers."

"Even if it means participating in the death of yet more dovah?"

Paarthurnax is quiet for a long while, and eventually the snow storm resumes in full force.

"Do you feel as though you are in the wrong, Odahviing?"

Now it is the crimson dragon’s turn to hesitate. He furls his wingtips out, stretching them after his long flight to assist the Dovahkiin. “No.”

"And yet you are troubled."

Odahviing turns away, gazing off the Throat of the World’s peak to the faint glow of fires in Windhelm, and then Riften. The dov he and the Dovahkiin had fought today had said things- called him a traitor, coward, and…

"They think poorly of me," the crimson dragon finally admits.

"Ahhhh," comes Paarthurnax’s understanding of the situation. “They look down upon you because you assist a joor- a mortal? Or do they do so because you, quite literally, walked into their horvut- the Dovahkiin’s trap?”

Odahviing’s tail twitches briefly.

With a quiet rumble deep in his chest, Paarthurnax finally leaves his perch. He approaches the other dov and smoothly but slowly climbs onto Odahviing’s back. “I must admit, goraan, young one, that I lament missing that,” he purrs, nuzzling the other’s neck.

"Why?" Odahviing snarls.

The golden dov laughs, allowing more of his greater weight to rest on the younger dov. “Can you blame me? To have you trapped beneath me- helpless to whatever pleasures I choose to subject you to?”

Odahviing’s anger only lasts another short moment before the images the elder’s words stir take their toll. With a pleasant rumble, the crimson dov allows his chest to be pressed to the snow as he lifts his hips.

“Lok vah koor!” Paarthurnax shouts, once more calming the storm around them. He leans his face close to Odahviing’s. “I want them to hear you all the way to Whiterun, goraan.”

"Give me something to tell them,  _w_ _uth_.”

"Old, am I?" Paarthurnax chuckles, biting Odahviing’s neck and pressing it firmly down to the snow as his shaft begins to extend and rub against crimson scales.


End file.
